Acceptance
by Arwen4eva
Summary: What if Uther, in his reduced state, was paying close attention to everything and everyone but just did not show it. When Arthur begins to confess his feelings towards Guinevere believing his Father would not realise what he was saying, how will Uther react to Arthur's words; especially after he sentenced Gwen to death last time? I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! One-shot.


**A/N: This was originally written when I first started What If? and have only just found it! This is a complete AU from series 4 - I like the idea of a kind Uther in his broken-hearted state! Arthur and Gwen deserved to be together sooner instead of waiting for Uther to die! So this completely changes that!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

It is taking its toll on Arthur seeing his Father the way he is. All day, everyday, the King absently stares out of the window in his chambers, never talking to anyone or even acknowledging their presence.

Arthur sits in the chair beside Uther and looks at him with pained eyes. He takes a deep breath, hanging his head for a moment.

 _'I feel as if I talk to a stone wall every time I sit here.'_ Arthur thinks, looking back up. _'A stone wall to whom I can say anything to it seems.'_

"I want to ask Guinevere to marry me." Arthur says, quietly. He looks at his Father for any sign of recognition that he is talking, but there is none so he turns his head and looks out of the window, observing the courtyard below and watching as people bustle about. "I love her so much it hurts and being without her is like, I am drowning. I need her counsel, her wisdom, her kindness like I need air. I love the way she helps everyone she possibly can in the time that she has. I love the way she lights up the room when she walks in. I love that despite everything you have done to her," Arthur looks up and sees his Father staring outwards in exactly the same way as before. "she cares for you as she would anyone else. For me.

"She has made me the man I am today. She has changed me from being a complete prat to a worthy Heir of the throne you sit upon. When the time comes, she will be nothing short of amazing as Queen of Camelot. She would care for the people, ensuring they had what they needed, helping them. She would be the People's Queen; she would truly understand what it is like to be them. Something I will never know, or fully comprehend."

Unknown to him, Uther has been intently listening to Arthur's words; the passion and longing in his tone.

 _'Sounds like me when I had to convince my Father to let me marry Ygraine because she was not suitable in his eyes. My beautiful, caring Ygraine. Oh, how I miss you.'_

Arthur looks at Uther but is still greeted by no look of recognition, no sign that he is listening. Arthur runs his hands over his face before standing. It is when he has taken a step away that a voice, croaky from absent use, is heard making Arthur jump.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

Arthur turns and sits back down, facing his Father who turns his gaze to his son.

"I adore her with my entire being, Father." Arthur says, honestly. A ghost of a smile appears on Uther's face.

"Your love for her reminds me of something."

"Father?" Arthur asks, confused.

"Your love for her reminds me of the love I held, and still hold, for your Mother. Our love was strong but from what you have said, it makes me wonder if your love is stronger."

Arthur smiles but is lost for words.

"Can I meet your beloved?" Uther asks. Arthur's smile broadens.

"Of course, Father. I will find her for you now."

Arthur stands and leaves the room, in search of his beloved Guinevere.

...

"Guinevere?" Arthur asks as he enters the busy kitchens. Her head snaps up and a smile appears on her face. Gwen walks up to Arthur, dodging those stirring pots at the stoves, but her smile falters slightly when she sees Arthur's face slightly tense.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asks, placing her hand on Arthur's bicep. He takes that hand in his own and they leave the kitchen together. It is only when she realises that they are headed in the direction of Uther's chambers that Gwen stops them both.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks.

"Arthur, you have dragged me this far without an explanation. I should be asking you what is wrong."

"Nothing." Arthur says and allows his smile to come back. "My Father wants to meet you."

"Meet me? He knows I work here and that I care for him." Gwen says, greatly confused.

"He wants to meet you as my beloved." Gwen's eyes go wide and she looks around the empty corridor.

"But... last time... last time he found out..." Gwen stammers, looking up at Arthur with fear in her eyes. Her mind flashes with images of the cold dungeons beneath the castle, the pyre she was to be burnt at. Arthur quickly takes Gwen's face in his hands and kisses her tenderly.

"He has changed, Guinevere. He heard me talking to him when I thought that he was away."

"What exactly were you talking about?" Gwen asks, placing her hands on Arthur's arms.

"You." Arthur says simply. "I was talking about your compassion, how you light up rooms when you enter." Arthur steps closer to Gwen. "How that one day, you will be the greatest Queen Camelot has ever known."

A small tear falls from the corner of Gwen's eye and Arthur kisses it away before leaning his head against hers.

"You mean so much to me, Guinevere. If I believed that he would harm you in any way, you would not be going near him."

Gwen takes a deep breath and then nods.

"Alright."

Arthur smiles and gently kisses Gwen's temple before taking her hand in his.

"Let's go."

...

When they reach Uther, out of habit Gwen begins to curtsey but is stopped by Arthur.

"Father, I brought Guinevere." Arthur says softly, not wishing to alarm Uther. The King raises his hand and shakily points to the chair beside him. Reluctantly, and after an encouraging smile from Arthur, Gwen sits down in the aforementioned piece of furniture. Arthur stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders; gently stroking with his thumbs.

"You used to be Morgana's handmaiden, didn't you?" Uther asks after a moment.

"Yes, my lord." Gwen says, looking down for a few seconds as she takes a deep breath. Arthur squeezes her shoulders slightly, comforting her.

"You cared a great deal for her."

"I did, my lord." Gwen confirms.

 _'At least before she turned against us, I did.'_

"Like you care for Arthur?"

Blindly, Gwen reaches up to her shoulder and takes one of Arthur's hands in her own.

"I care for Arthur more than anyone. Even more than I did for my own Father or than I do now for my Brother. He means the entire world to me." Gwen kisses the hand that is within her own. Arthur leans down and kisses Gwen's temple, causing her to smile. Uther watches from his chair, seeing their tender interaction.

"I can see how strong your love is for each other." Uther mumbles, catching the attention of Arthur and Gwen. "Arthur, I have always wanted you to marry some princess. Someone who can offer Camelot something. But I cannot turn you from each other, you deserve one another." Uther sits up slightly and both Gwen and Arthur are holding their breath. "You have my blessing."

A collective breath is released and happy tears fall from Gwen's eyes.

"Thank you, Father." Arthur says, a broad smile on his face. He takes Gwen's hand and without saying goodbye to his Father, he takes Gwen back to his chambers.

Once the door is closed behind them, Arthur launches himself at Gwen, bringing her close to him. Gwen has her face in his neck and cries. Arthur quickly pulls back and wipes the tears away.

"Hush now." Arthur says. Gwen laughs through her tears.

"These are happy tears, Arthur. We can finally be together!"

Without any warning, Gwen suddenly kisses Arthur full force, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck.

 _'Finally...'_

...

 **A week later...**

Arthur sneaks up behind Gwen as she is smoothing down the sheets on the bed in Arthur's chambers. He places his hands over her eyes and she jumps, tensing.

"It is only me." Arthur says into her ear and she immediately relaxes. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Indeed. Close your eyes." Arthur removes his hands and removes the long strip of cloth from around his neck, placing it across her eyes and gently tying it at the back of her head. "Hold on to me."

Gwen takes a tight hold of Arthur's outstretched hand. He guides her out of his chambers and through the corridors. However, they stop at the stairs that lead down towards the gardens.

"Ah." Arthur says, dropping Gwen's hand.

"What? What's wrong?" Gwen asks, unable to see anything.

"Nothing really. I just forgot about the stairs. It doesn't matter though." Arthur says and quickly scoops Gwen up into his arms. Gwen squeals and wraps her arms quickly around Arthur's neck, holding on. Arthur then makes his way down the stairs and places Gwen back down on the floor. He guides her out into the gardens and Gwen shivers from the slight chill in the air.

 _'Why on earth has he brought me out here?'_ Gwen wonders.

When they reach their destination, Arthur stops Gwen and removes the blindfold. Gwen gasps, her hands going to her mouth.

The fountain in the Royal Gardens is surrounded by candles and the water has red, white and pink fragrant rose petals floating on the surface. Arthur guides Gwen to a small area without any candles and she sits down on the fountain edge. Arthur kneels down in front of Gwen, holding her hands in his.

"Guinevere. You have become a part of my life that I cannot survive without. You are the most amazing person I have ever met who has changed me for the better. Without you, I would not be here today and would not have become the person I am. With that said, I ask you Guinevere, if you will do my the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears fall down Gwen's cheeks as Arthur pulls out an elegant silver band with small flowers engraved in it from his pocket. Gwen places her hands on Arthur's cheeks and smiles.

"Yes! Yes with all my heart!" she exclaims before kissing Arthur. When they split, Arthur slides the ring onto her index finger.

Arthur stands and helps Gwen to do the same. Her arms go up and around his neck.

"I love you, Arthur." Gwen whispers. Arthur's arms go around her waist and he leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, so much."

Just before they kiss, a sound of multiple cheers resonates and Merlin, along with the knights, appears. They split apart and stand side-by-side; force of habit. However, Gwen and Arthur smile when their friends emerge with large grins on their faces.

"Congratulations!" Merlin shouts and hugs Gwen.

"Thank you, Merlin." Gwen says, laughing at Merlin's gleeful reaction reaction.

"It is about time!" Gwaine exclaims. "You lot owe me 10 gold pieces each!" he shouts, pointing his finger at all of the knights and Merlin.

"What?" Arthur questions as Gwen goes around and hugs all of them, apart from Lancelot who is awkwardly standing out of the way.

"Gwaine set up a bet on when you would propose." Leon explains.

"He won. If you waited two days, I would have won!" Percival says.

"Stop it you lot." Elyan says, hugging his sister. "You should have waited a day then I would have won that bet." he whispers into his sister's ear. Elyan then laughs when Gwen punches his arm. She steps back to Arthur who wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Right all of you, up to my chambers. We can have drink to celebrate." Arthur announces and the knights, along with Merlin, all walk together back into the castle.

"Words cannot express how happy I am." Gwen says, looking up at Arthur.

"Perhaps actions can?" Arthur says with a cheeky grin, holding Gwen closer.

"Maybe they can." Gwen says before kissing her Prince Charming.

...

The wedding day arrived quickly, neither Arthur or Gwen wanting to wait very long. The Throne Room was packed with nobles and commoners alike. Uther was in attendance, smiling throughout the ceremony as he watched his only son take the woman he adores as his wife. When the couple take their first kiss as husband and wife, he is the first to clap; his pride for his son, and now daughter-in-law, filling his heart.

Once the Royal couple left the throne room, there was a moment where they could take in everything that had just happened behind closed doors.

"Please tell me I am not dreaming." Gwen says and Arthur places his hands on Gwen's waist.

"You are definitely not dreaming, my love." Arthur says, kissing his wife's forehead.

"It seems like everything is just perfect now." Arthur smiles at Gwen, lifting one hand to cup her cheek.

"I know exactly how you feel."

The doors to the Throne room then open and Arthur and Gwen take their time thanking those within for attending before they head off to the banquet hall for the wedding feast. The last person to come out is Uther, accompanied by Gaius.

"You look wonderful, my dear." Uther says, slowly walking up to Gwen. She gently takes his hand and speaks softly to him.

"Thank you, my lord. And thank you for coming. It means a lot that you were here to be a part of this special day."

Uther nods then looks at his son.

"You have chosen very well here, my son. You have made me and Camelot proud." Uther says. Arthur drops his hand from Gwen's shoulder and walks forward, embracing Uther in a hug.

"Thank you, Father." Arthur says, holding back tears from words he has rarely heard his father say to him. Gwen is holding back tears of her own.

Uther withdraws and then goes back to Gwen.

"Welcome to the family, my dear."

...

Only a week after the wedding, Gwen already has some strong opposition from the nobles, something she had definitely expected. She was walking through the corridors of the castle and stopped outside the council chambers after hearing shouting coming from within. The guards posted on either side were about to open the doors but a slight shake of Gwen's head tells them to do otherwise.

"You have neglected your duties as Regent! You have neglected your King" an old voice shouts from within the room causing Gwen's brows to furrow.

"How in the five kingdoms have I done that? Guinevere has been ensuring my Father is comfortable and we have had no problems with him!" Arthur shouts back.

"A week ago, you and that commoner had your revolting marriage. Only two days ago, five days after that wedding, did you decide to leave your chambers. Enjoy being between her thighs that much, did you? Would you prefer to be cavorting between her legs instead of focussing on your Kingdom?"

Gwen feels her cheeks heat up at those vulgar words.

 _'Yes, we did spend five wonderful days with each other, most of that exploring... But isn't that what normally happens with married couples?'_ Gwen thinks.

"Considering all that we have gone through and the fact that there were no threats upon Camelot, I had a right to spend time with my wife without having daft old Lords judging me at every turn and expect me to fall to their every whim!" Arthur shouts and Gwen hears a large bang; probably a fist being slammed down onto the table.

"How dare you! If I had the chance, I would have stopped that ridiculous marriage of yours and brought someone of value to become your wife. I do not care whether the King gave his blessing, this was a stupid mistake; that commoner of yours should be disposed of. It is only made harder since you consummated that marriage."

The silence coming from within the room is deafening to Gwen. Her heartbeat speeds up slightly.

"Did you just threaten my wife, Lord Arkley? Your Princess and future Queen?" Arthur's voice is seething with anger. Gwen clenches her hands a few times, willing herself not to go in just yet.

"She is no Princess, no future Queen." Arkley states.

 _'I think it is time to prove him wrong.'_

Gwen stands up straighter and nods to the guards to open the doors. She walks in to the sight where Arthur has drawn his sword and the fat, wrinkled Lord Arkley is staring at the Crown Prince.

"Now Lord Arkley." Gwen says stopping a few feet from the table, clasping her hands together. "How about you talk about me in my presence instead of thinking you are the King himself and worthy of talking about someone who is higher ranking behind their back?" Gwen raises and eyebrow at Lord Arkley who just spits on the floor at Gwen's feet.

"You are scum who will never be anything more than a serving girl." Lord Arkley says, stepping towards Gwen. Seeing Arthur move, Gwen holds up her hand to still his actions. He complies, wanting to see what his wife will do but also making sure he is close to her in case Arkley pounces.

"I am afraid to inform you, Arkley, that I am more than a serving girl now, and higher ranking than you." Gwen says.

"It is Lord Arkley to you."

"Is it? I do not think that Lord suits you." Gwen says and looks Arkley up and down. "Not at all. You hardly wash, your clothes are always soiled and the stench that radiates from you has made many a person ill."

"You dare talk about me that way?!" Arkley says, taking another step forward, challenging Gwen.

"Yes, I do." Gwen says simply. "In fact I am going to take action right here, right now."

Arthur walks around the table and stands behind Gwen.

"You are hereby stripped of your title and banished from Camelot on pain of death." Gwen says, crossing her arms over her chest now.

"Excuse me?!" Arkley looks at Gwen then at Arthur.

"I believe you heard my wife perfectly well, Arkley. I can assure you that I support this and the King would agree with it too." Arthur says. "I suggest you leave this castle in the next ten minutes. If you are not far enough away, the guards I will send after you will kill you." Arthur shrugs his shoulders and steps forward. Arkley swears and runs out of the room.

"You are dismissed. We shall meet tomorrow." Arthur says to the other counsel men. They all stand from their places at the table and bow before leaving in the same direction as Arkley.

Once everyone has left, Gwen sinks against Arthur.

"That was different." Arthur says, holding Gwen close.

"That was scary. How do you manage it?" Gwen asks, looking up at her husband.

"Practise. And the knowledge that you support me." Arthur says, kissing the tip of Gwen's nose.

"I will always support you Arthur."

"As I will with you." Arthur says, holding his wife close and still marvelling at the ferocity she holds within.

...

 **Four months later...**

"This cannot be happening." Arthur says as he holds on to his Father's hand. "He cannot die, not yet. I am nowhere near ready for this."

"I am sorry, Arthur. He is slipping away fast." Gaius says, stepping away from the King.

Gwen has her hands on Arthur's shoulders as she watches her father-in-law breath erratically.

"Arthur." Uther wheezes.

"Father?" Arthur asks, sitting up more and leaning closer. Gwen lets her hands drop.

"I am sorry I did not see it sooner; your love for each other is an eternal bond that is greater than anything else." Uther takes a deep breath. "I could not be more proud to call you my son. I know you will be an excellent King and a better Father than I ever was."

Tears leak from Arthur's eyes and he holds on to Uther's hand tighter.

"Guinevere." Gwen looks at Uther more intently, showing him that she is listening. "I could not ask for a better wife for my son, or a better Queen for Camelot. You have made me proud and you are the light of Arthur's life."

Uther coughs and splutters, struggling more to catch his breath.

"I am sorry I did not accept you sooner." he gasps before taking in another breath, his last and slumping down, no longer moving.

"Father?" Arthur gasps, shaking Uther's hand, then his arm. Gwen, seeing that Uther has passed, quickly walks around the chair and looks at Arthur. He lets go of Uther's hand and buries his face into Gwen's stomach, allowing his tears to be released. As he sobs heavily into Gwen, she holds him tightly.

The time of grieving lasts for a few days but there is a comfort to both Arthur and Gwen. They received Uther's acceptance of their love, something they believed would never come about. That acceptance has led them to where they are now; wrapped in each other's embrace realising, despite everything, just how lucky they really are.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
